5dsfandomcom_bg-20200214-history
Fortune Cup
The Fortune Cup, or Duel of Fortune Cup, is a tournament held in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, where the winner earns the right to face the current Duel King, Jack Atlas. The real purpose of the tournament is to gather all five Signers in one place. To ensure the success of this plan, the invitations were haphazardly given and Goodwin inserted at least one of his dueling assassins who are able to expose a Signer upon dueling one. Rex Goodwin later explains that he held the tournament in order to awaken their powers and close the door to the underworld, which is being guarded by the Dark Signers. Summary Backstories Yusei and Jack Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, Rally Dawson, Blitz, Tank and Nervin were once all friends who lived together in Satellite. As residents of Satellite, they were made labor for the residents of New Domino City and denied many luxuries, often enjoyed in New Domino. However, Yusei was able to pick up TV signals from New Domino, allowing his friends to witness Turbo Duels and make their own Duel Runner. This was enough to keep Yusei happy, but Jack always felt he deserved to rule. The difference in aspiration caused Jack to split up from the rest of the group. He became known and feared in part of Satellite. Trespassers to his part of Satellite would be subject to his Red Dragon Archfiend. Rally tried at times to convince Jack to come back. Once while sitting on a throne alone in an empty theater, Jack was greeted by Lazar, who came on behalf of Rex Goodwin. He noted Jack needed people to rule and New Domino needed a king. He offered Jack a chance to become King in New Domino. In order for Jack to do this, he must come through the pipeline connecting New Domino and Satellite with both cards "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Dragon". "Stardust Dragon" is a card belonging to Yusei. While Jack only has "Red Dragon Archfiend", Lazar was not concerned how Jack gains the other dragon.Jack later told Rally that he was going to leave Satellite, but needs his help. Rally was happy for Jack and willing to help. Jack knocked out Rally and tied him up. He then contacted Yusei, to tell him Rally had went missing. Yusei and his friends split up to look for Rally. Shortly afterwards Jack contacted Yusei, to say he'd found Rally and needed Yusei to come to the docks. When Yusei arrived at the docks, Jack showed him Rally tied up floating in a boat amongst rough waves. He told Yusei that he'd been invited to New Domino and "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" were his tickets. He gave Yusei the chance to take the cards and go instead of him or save Rally. Yusei dived in to save Rally. Jack then took "Stardust Dragon" and Yusei's Duel Runner and went through the pipeline into New Domino City. Luna At the age of 3, Luna lapsed into a coma after a Duel. While in the coma, she traveled to the World of the Duel Monster Spirits. She lived among many friendly Duel Spirits under the care of Ancient Fairy Dragon.Ancient Fairy Dragon forsaw destruction to this world and asked Luna to stay and protect them. She promised she would always be there to defend the Duel Spirits from evil. But the pressure from undertaking such a task was too much for Luna and after hearing Leo calling her, she forsook her promise, by returning to her own world, allowing the Duel Spirit dimension to fall to an evil force. She woke up from her coma after being in the spirit's world for a month. Luna and Leo had both long forgotten about these events by the time the Fortune Cup invitations were sent out. Akiza In her youth, Akiza caused accidents while dueling, often resulting in people getting injured. Akiza later attended a Duel Academy as a young teenager, where she inadvertently caused more accidents due to the instability of her powers. Because of these incidents, she became separated from most people and took on the persona of the "Black Rose Witch". Akiza is later found by Sayer, a mysterious man who works with the Arcadia Movement, an organization of psychic duelists with powers similar to Akiza's; he takes her in, proclaiming her to be the "future" of all psychic duelists. Events prior to the tournament Yusei's escape from Satellite Two years later, Jack becomes a Duel King in New Domino. Yusei has also built a new Duel Runner. Rally found a chip, which Yusei used in his Duel Runner. Rally was suspected of stealing the chip and tracked down by Sector Security. In the English version Jack had planted the chip to frame Rally. Yusei distracted the Securities and dueled one member, Trudge. Since Yusei won, Trudge was to drop all charges on Rally. Later, Yusei put his plan to get back what Jack took from them into action. He planned on using his new Duel Runner to escape through the pipeline, while it was closed for maintenance. As he made his way to the pipeline, he was confronted by Trudge, who accused him of stealing the Duel Runner. Yusei duels Trudge on the way, defeating him and getting out of the pipe just as the trash was set flowing through it again. The trash pushed Trudge back and stopped him making it out. Yusei met Jack right after his escape. The Duel Runner Jack had taken has since been destroyed, but he let Yusei take back Stardust Dragon. Yusei refused to just take and requested they duel for it. Together, they proceeded to a Duel Stadium. Unbeknownst to the players, Goodwin, Lazar, Mina and Zigzix watched the Duel. While they dueled, they had their dragon cards battle each other. This caused the dragon birthmark on Jack's arm to glow and another one appeared on Yusei's arm, also glowing. This was followed by a large rise in Enerdy levels and the appearance of the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon interrupted the Duel, causing both Duel Runners to fail. A number of Securites appear on the scene afterwards to arrest Yusei. The Facility After a court session, Yusei was given a criminal marking and sentenced to spend time at the Facility, as well as being stripped of his Deck and Duel Runner. On his way to the Facility, Yusei met a man called Tenzen Yanagi, who had witnessed the Crimson Dragon from outside the stadium, while Yusei and Jack dueled. He appeared to have knowledge of what it was. At the center, they meet former pro duelist Bolt Tanner, who is also an inmate. Tanner tried to lay down the law with the newcomers, claiming he called the shots around here. He dueled Yanagi, who had managed to sneak cards into the center. Thinking Yanagi put up an insulting performance, Tanner steps on Yanagi's cards which are of high importance to Yanagi. Disgusted by Tanner's behavior, Yusei dueled and defeated him using Yanagi's Deck. Tanner mended his ways after the Duel and became friends with Yusei and Yanagi. While Yusei was at the center, Jack learned Goodwin and the others had seen his Duel with Yusei and wanted answers as to what had happened during the Duel with the appearance of the Crimson Dragon. However, spots on a monitor where they had been watching the Duel show that Yusei was about to win, before the Crimson Dragon appeared. Ashamed by what happened, Jack demanded to know Yusei's location, so he could Duel him again and defeat him. In order to refrain Jack, Goodwin told him the legend of the Signers and the Sky Temple. Goodwin ordered Security at the Facility to perform a number of tests on Yusei to confirm if he has a dragon birthmark. After the tests, Yusei was thrown back in a cell with Yanagi. After telling Yanagi about them searching for a dragon birthmark, Yanagi, who was previously unaware Yusei had this mark, told him about the Signers and the Five Dragons. Yusei assumes his Signer Dragon must have been the "Stardust Dragon" card. The warden Mr. Armstrong transfers Yusei to another cell, where he meets Alex. Alex shows Yusei a tunnel that took him six months to make. He explained a plan, he'd made to escape through the tunnel tomorrow. He offered Yusei to come, Yusei asked if Tanner and Yanagi could be included. Alex allows for this. The next day, Armstrong frames and physically beats Tanner and Yanagi for being friends with Yusei. Armstrong imposed new, stricter rules. Yusei spoke his mind to Armstrong and arranged a Duel, the next day. Due to Yanagi and Tanner's poor condition, Alex could no longer include them in the escape plan. Yusei refused to come too, as he must duel Armstrong. Alex thought Yusei was foolish to challenge Armstrong to a Duel with no Deck. Vexed with Yusei, he told Yusei to do what he wanted and planned to leave by himself. Tanner and Yanagi both had their cards confiscated, leaving Yusei with nothing to use against Armstrong. The inmates all crowded around Yusei and offered him their support in his upcoming Duel. They all gave him random cards, which Yusei used to make a Deck. The next day, Yusei and Armstrong's Duel, had extra aspects; whenever a player took damage, they received an electrical shock. But Armstrong rigged the arena to not give him shocks. Rather than escape, Alex broke into a control room and reset the arena, so Armstrong would get shocked. Rex Goodwin witnessed Yusei defeat Armstrong. He stripped Armstrong of his position at the center and granted Yusei his freedom. Before leaving the center, Tanner gave Yusei his "Giant Ushi Oni" card and told him to show it to a man named Blister at Bootleg. He would be able to help Yusei recover his Deck and Duel Runner. Although Blister thinks Yusei's mission is suicide and not worth it to save his friends, he helps him. Using Blister's help, Yusei infiltrated the security warehouse and recovered his Deck and Duel Runner. But he is spotted by a number of Securities. Yusei flees on his Duel Runner and duels Trudge again on his way out. When Yusei is about to win, Trudge starts to ram into Yusei, but Blister appears and holds him back. Yusei made it out of the building and rode through a crowd of Securities. As he did so, he was electrocuted by the securities. Meanwhile elsewhere, Luna, who is with her brother Leo, senses something and rushes out of the room. Yusei got away from the crowd and falls. The twins dash outside the building finding him. The tournament Preparations Yliaster organize the tournament. The winner of the tournament is to face Jack Atlas with the chance of becoming King. The public are unaware of a hidden agenda within the tournament. Its true purpose is to confirm the identity of the Signers. Akiza Izinski and Luna are invited since they are suspected Signers. Shira, Gill Randsborg, and Commander Koda are invited to participate in the hopes that they will expose the Signers. Professor Frank is planted by Yliaster. Greiger, who knows some secret information, is invited. Should he be successful in the Fortune Cup, Goodwin promised to provide aid for Greiger's hometown. Leo and Luna, who have just rescued Yusei, take care of him in Tops. While Trudge is certain Yusei inside, he is not allowed to enter the residential area without authorization. So he waits outside in the hopes of catching Yusei when he leaves. Leo tells Yusei about the Fortune Cup and explains how he plans on participating; Luna was given an invitation, but didn't feel like entering, so he plans disguising as her and dueling in her stead. Yusei feels he is putting the twins in danger, by staying with them and insists on leaving. But they talk him into a Duel and staying for the night. (In the English dub, Yusei lost his memory after escaping the Facility and dueled Leo to get it back.) After the twins fall asleep, Yusei quietly leaves. After he leaves, Trudge pulls out in front of Yusei's Duel Runner. Before he can cause any trouble, a bureau car pulls up and Lazar emerges. Lazar demands Trudge to stand down and he hands Yusei an invitation to the Fortune Cup, along with a photo of his friends from Satellite. He blackmails Yusei to entering to ensure their safety. Yusei meets up with Blister again. Blister wonders why Sector Security is so interested in Yusei. Yusei isn't sure, but shows him the picture of his friends. Blister goes off to contact someone, who can help save Yusei's friends. The next day, Tanner and Yanagi are set free from the center. They meet up with Yusei. Having not seen Yusei's own Deck yet, Tanner requests a Duel with him. Before they start, Jack's Duel Runner pulls up. Jack walks over to Yusei. Yusei accuses him of telling Yliaster about his friends. Jack has no knowledge of this. He returns "Stardust Dragon" and tells Yusei to face him in the finals. Yusei and his friends proceeds to the Daimon Area to duel. Here, he meets Leo and Dexter, who came in search of the Black Rose. Leo is glad to see Yusei has an invitation to the Fortune Cup. Their reunion is interrupted by the Black Rose Witch. She has "Black Rose Dragon" tear up the area. After seeing Yusei's dragon birthmark light up, she calls it a wretched mark and leaves. Opening ceremony thumb|left|The contestants.The contestants all appear in the middle of the Stadium as they are introduced. The audience spots Yusei's criminal mark and begin to mutter amongst themselves. Greiger walks over to the MC and takes his microphone. He asks everyone, as a Duelist up there, what it is everyone sees. He points to Yusei saying he is undoubtedly a Duelist, selected under the same conditions as all contestants. Having cards, marker or not, they are all the same, no one there should be ashamed of anything. The crowd remains silent until Rex Goodwin applauds Greiger, after which everyone follows. Goodwin thanks Greiger and reminds everyone of the equality of the players. The MC announces who will be in the first round as the screens pairs up the players. Leo is put in the first Duel against Greiger. First round thumb|left|Leo fights hard, however still ends up losing to Greiger´s Reactor monsters.In the first round pairs up Luna with Greiger, Akiza with Randsborg, Yusei with Shira and Frank with Koda. Leo duels Greiger disguised as Luna. However, he tended to get over excited and act nothing like Luna. Greiger, initially thinking he was dueling Luna, hoped to see her dragon. Despite Leo's best efforts, he is defeated. Since Luna didn't participate, Zigzix received no rise in Enerdy levels and Yliaster was unable to confirm her as a Signer, but did figure out, Leo had dueled in her stead. thumb|left|Akiza´s powerful Black Rose Dragon defeats Randsborg with one devastating attack. Before Gill and Akiza's Duel, Goodwin and Lazar tell him Akiza is a suspected Signer and they need him to expose her. Gill disdains from hounding young maidens, but after they tell him Akiza is also the Black Rose Witch, he vows to defeat her. As Gill and Akiza Duel, Akiza is exposed as the Black Rose Witch when she Summons "Black Rose Dragon", the signature card of the witch. Akiza physically injures Gill as she damages his Life Points. With the audience on his side, Gill comes close to what seem to be victory, but Akiza makes a swift victory on her next turn, causing Gill to collapse. Again, Zigzix received no reading on his D-Sensor. Hunter Pace sees the Fortune Cup as a chance to get back at Jack. He breaks through Security into the stadium, where he assaults Shira and takes his clothes. When the MC introduces Shira and Yusei for their Turbo Duel, Hunter enters disguised as Shira. Shortly afterwards, he reveals himself. Goodwin allows for the change in Yusei's opponent as he assumes Hunter should be powerful enough to force a Enerdy rise out of Yusei. The audience cheer for Hunter, since Yusei is branded a criminal. After an impressive Duel, resulting in Yusei's victory, Hunter is happy to have fought such a Duel and Yusei earns some respect from the audience. Yliaster asks Frank to purposely lose his next Duel to Koda, as they need him to expose Luna in a consolation game. The Duel is not shown, but Frank complies with Yliaster's instructions. Consolation game Failing to have exposed Luna as a Signer in the first round, Goodwin arranges a consolation game containing players who lost in the first round. Luna is paired up with Frank, who was asked to deliberately lose his first round. Luna doesn't want to duel, considering how she gets tired after a Duel. Leo asks Luna for her clothes so he can duel. Luna disagrees and the MC calls her and Frank forward. Leo stands up without having made any change in outfit, but the spotlight falls on Luna. The audience begin to call for Luna, who reluctantly comes forward.Frank hypnotizes Luna, causing her to travel to the Duel Monsters Spirit Dimension, while her tranced self continues the Duel in reality. In the Spirits' World, Luna and Kuribon are attacked by Frank's monster Ido the Supreme Magical Force. Luna flees on "Sunlight Unicorn" and finds the Spirits World has been contaminated by evil forces. At this time, a voice keeps calling to Luna, reminding her that she promised to protect this world. Luna doesn't remember making such a promise until she reaches a crag where the petrified Ancient Fairy Dragon is embedded. The dragon looks familiar to Luna, she notices, before she witnesses a flashback of her in the Spirit World eight years ago, where she made the promise. She is interrupted by Ido growling. At this point, Zigzix gets reading on his D-Sensor, confirming Luna is a Signer. Ido then disappears, leaving Frank take its place. Luna gets scared and starts calling for Leo, who is also tranced in reality. She finds his face in a nearby puddle. She tells him to get her out of that world, however Leo instead tells her that she must fulfill the promise Luna made to her dragon. And that while Luna protects the spirit world, he will protect her. Luna turns to fight Frank and Ido. As they duel, Frank advances far ahead in Life Points and laughs manically about polluting the world. The fossilized Ancient Fairy Dragon emerges from the crag and starts to attack Frank, who remains oblivious to this. In an attempt to save Frank, Luna end the Duel, by playing "Oberon's Prank" dropping both player's Life Points to 0. Both players awaken in reality and Luna is glad to see Frank survived. The MC upsetly announces the Duel was a draw, knocking out both players. Semi-finals The semi-finals pit Yusei against Greiger and Akiza against Koda. Greiger duels, under Goodwin's promise to provide aid for his hometown, depending on his success. Although Yusei and Greiger have come along to be friends, they part ways after Yusei tells him not to trust Goodwin. Greiger and Yusei duel as rivals. Greiger refuses to lose with the fate of his hometown depending on him. Although after both players put up a strong fight, Yusei emerges victorious. Greiger then shows the spectators images of the damage Goodwin has done to his hometown. In his rage, he speeds around the circuit in his Duel Runner and ramps towards the tower, where Goodwin is located. Yusei catches on to what Greiger's doing and speeds the opposite way around the track and collides with him in midair, preventing him from smashing into the tower. However, a spike from Greiger's axle snaps off and is sent spinning into the tower. Goodwin catches it with his mechanical hand. Greiger seizes Yusei, demanding to know why he stopped him. Yusei replies that he's not pleased at what Goodwin has done either, but settling things by force would have made Greiger just as bad as Goodwin. After Greiger is taken away by the security, Goodwin appears on screens throughout the stadium, hiding his mechanical hand behnd his back and ensures the audience that as Director of Sector Security, he will ensure their safety, even it means his life.Before Akiza and Koda's Duel, Koda looks up records of Akiza's history. Using all dreadful details he can find about her life over the past 16 years, he makes a Deck. He tells Lazar that he'll expose what they want of Akiza, and when he does, he'll want five times his pay. As Akiza prepares, she confesses to being reluctant to Duel, since she knows someone will get hurt or killed. Sayer assures her that any damage she inflicts is necessary for Arcadia Movement's success; consequently, he also takes the "Black Rose Witch" mask from her, claiming that she no longer needs to hide her beautiful face from the world. Koda Duels Akiza using cards to reflect previous events in Akiza's life and suffering she has caused people. Similar to Randsborg, Koda suffers physical injuries from Akiza's psychic powers every time his Life Points are hit. After Koda begins to fear for his life, he loses concern over his payment and tries ending the Duel quickly. After he throws a bitter insult at Akiza, she lets her powers take over and brutally defeats Koda. This causes a reading on Zigzix's D-Sensor. The emergency unit, quickly rush to Koda's attention, while Akiza is declared the winner and set to advance to the finals. Commander Koda had nothing to say but "I didn't see this coming." Finals thumb|left|While helping Akiza deal with her troubled past, Yusei ultimately wins the duel with his Cosmic Blast strategy.usei Fudo duels Akiza in the finals. Before the Duel, the audience screams angrily at Akiza and cheer for Yusei to defeat her, despite their original dislike of him. Several of the spectators closest to the Duel flee after Akiza's attacks on Yusei cause actual damage. After her first crippling attack against Yusei, he exclaims that she enjoys inflicting pain on others. With a slightly insane smile, Akiza gasps for breath and realizes that this was the hidden emotion that had been lying dormant within her; she replies that she is the "Black Rose Witch", a fearful lady who delights in inflicting pain. However, she seems to accept this as her destiny after the audience insults her again, screaming for her slaughter. However, Yusei isn't perturbed, and knows that the hidden emotion that he is looking for still remains locked inside of Akiza. As the Duel between the two proceeds, Akiza Summons "Black Rose Dragon" while Yusei Summons "Stardust Dragon". With the two Dragons pitted against each other, both Akiza and Yusei's dragon birthmarks glow, along with those of Luna and Jack. After "Stardust Dragon" destroys "Black Rose Dragon", Akiza takes out her Black Rose Witch mask. Thinking all she can do is feel, she puts it on. After being pressured by Yusei, Akiza reveals that she created an entirely new personality, one that loved destruction, that of the "Black Rose Witch". She continues to add that she no longer needs to think, and that Divine will do all her thinking for her, all she needs to do is live and feel. Yusei tries to talk her out of this and encourage her to think for herself. As she continues to attack, small chunks of debris backfire, breaking parts off her mask. After an intense psychological confrontation, Akiza loses control and her hair curler is forcefully removed. Thanks to his Cosmic Blast strategy, Yusei ends up winning the Duel, while also shattering what's left of Akiza's mask in half, showing her eyes to be full of tears. Akiza's personality is separated from the dark influences of the "Black Rose Witch". She begins to cry and asks Yusei to help her. Before Yusei can say anything, Sayer intervenes and gently guides Akiza out of the arena, leaving the enraged spectators still yelling obscene comments. Title duel Seeing the destruction from the last round, Yusei tries to talk Goodwin into calling off the tournament in the interest of the spectators. He mentions how Goodwin had his friends kidnapped and demands to know why he's going through all this trouble. Jack interrupts saying it's because of the birthmarks and that Goodwin has exploited them to gather together the Signers. Jack accuses Goodwin of only helping him out of Satellite, so he could get to Yusei. After recollecting on how he got out of Satellite, Jack demands that Yusei's friends be released and that the tournament is to continue. Yusei and Jack face each other in a Turbo Duel. Jack refuses to let Yusei win, since he had abandon his friends and home to become King, and now Yusei has the chance to become King without losing that. After both players have Summoned "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Dragon", thethumb|Having defeated the former King, Yusei is declared the New king of Turbo Duels. Crimson Dragon appears. This causes the Enerdy lab to go out of control. Goodwin orders Zigzix to shut down the machine to avoid a catastrophe. Fearing there may be danger, Yusei tries to talk Jack out of the Duel, which he refuses. With four Signers gathered, Goodwin reaches into a tank, where an arm with the fifth dragon birthmark is preserved. After this, Yusei and Jack find themselves in another world. Luna and Akiza follow behind inside two large bubbles. Here they witness a scene from the past, showing the people of the stars bowing before five previous Signers at the Sky Temple. Next, they see Satellite being torn up by purple rushes of light drawing out the shape of a large spider. Jack insists they continue the Duel, believing that since the Duel brought them there, ending it should bring them back. As they duel, both players feel real pain as they take damage to their Life Points. After a tight Duel, Yusei wins. Everyone returns to the stadium, where the crowd is not entirely sure what happened. "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" are still present, but petrified. Their holograms then fizzle and disappear. Yusei is then declared the winner of the Fortune Cup and the new King.